Dosing caps are widely used in many technological sectors, particularly in the pharmaceutical sector, to keep separate until the time of use a first component contained in the cap, and a second component contained in the bottle.
Probiotics are an example of an active ingredient. These are live micro-organisms that are normally present in our stomach and play an important role in keeping our bodies healthy and functional. Probiotics means pro-life and these are prescribed to be administered on a daily basis during an Antibiotics (meaning anti-life) medicines therapy. Well probiotics are created in culture chambers along with water and heat. Once the probiotic culture has grown and multiplied to a sufficient number count, it is hibernated through a drying procedure which prevailes the probiotic from water, this procedure freezes their life activity from expiring. Probiotics will regain life activity once they are rehydrated during activation via dosing closure before consumption; It is thus fundamental that probiotics be stored in a dry compartment or dry chamber until time of use. The use of an adequate barrierized dosing closure is thus fundamental cause it keeps the probiotic safe from dying out.
Reducing the air space between the dispensing cap and the liquid level in the bottle may help reduce the build up of water moisture by volume which is present in the bottle, a major cause of water vapor permeation into the dispensing caps. The space between the dosing cap and the liquid level is determined by the distance the dosing cap derived parts travel into the bottle once it is activated. This is so, because the dosing cap must be fully activated before getting the powder ingredients wet.
The ideal dosing cap is that which can significantly reduce the distance an opening travels into the bottle by proportions to other types of dosing caps. This goal has been achieved by the multi aperture dosing closure system. Where the aperture of the dosing has been split in half, which shortens the opening arc of previous dosing caps too over 50%. This means less space is required between the bottom of the dosing closure system and the liquid in the bottle; which means less air being pumped into the bottle cause of gas seeping and less activation maneuver required by the consumer.
Many types of dosing closures are known to the art; some closures are cited in which the bottom membrane is ruptured by a body having a slanting profile or so called oblique neck and those (described, for example, in patents EP 1 550 619 and WO 2007/006414 in the name of the applicant) which compromises a rod-shaped body placed inside the dosing closure, suitable to rupture the closing membrane in response to an axial pressure exerted on the upper part of the dosing closure. Another example of dosing closure is described in EP 0 599 189.
Dosing closures have evolved significantly over the last 6 years in regards to safe consumer design and improving closure barrier properties; though sometimes the outcome is a better product but more complicated to manufacture, because of its complexity and equipment required for assembly in order to give the closure a complete technological feature in terms of barrierizarion properties.